1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for debugging. Particularly, the invention relates to a method, an apparatus and a computer readable medium for automatic debugging and error prevention.
2. Related Art
Along with development of technology and widespread of electronic apparatus such as smart phones, or tablet PCs, various software and firmware are developed to provide the user with diversified applications.
Generally, when the software or firmware is developed, a developer debugs the software or the firmware with assistance of debug messages. In the current development mode, the developer generally tries to duplicate an error operation and collect the debug messages to perform debugging in a passive way after the problem is occurred. However, after products are delivered, the developer is hard to collect the debug messages, which leads to a result that subsequent tracing and debugging of the product are difficult to be implemented at the development end, and the developer can only passively wait for occurrence of the problems, and then retrieve the product for debugging. In view of the client end, repeated occurrence of the error procedure prevents the user from fluently operating the electronic apparatus, and causes a usage trouble.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a convenient method to assist the development end to implement debugging, so as to prevent the stability of the electronic apparatus from being influenced by the error procedure.